Scott McCall Mate One Shot
by VampireGirl1797
Summary: Scott and Janelle meet at Heather's party and are both confused by the overwhelming desire they have for one another's bodies & company. They're moving fast, but how can it be wrong when it feels so right?


Scott and Stiles were walking down the street towards Heather's house. Stiles had been invited to the girl's seventeenth birthday party and he had invited Scott as he hadn't wanted to go alone. It hadn't been an easy task, getting the wolf to come due to him still being hung up on Allison, but after Stiles' relentless badgering he eventually agreed.

'What?' Stiles asked, noticing his friend's stare.

'What do you mean what?' Scott replied, shrugging his shoulders.

'I mean what, and you know what.' Stiles said, getting agitated; he was already nervous for the party and now Scott was making him even more agitated.

'What, what?' Scott frowned.

'That look you were giving.' The over-active boy huffed.

'I didn't give a look-,' Scott denied but he was cut off.

'No there was a distinct look, Scott.' Stiles pressed.

'What look?' Scott asked, looking over to his friend in confusion.

'The look that says the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party.' Stiles accused, pointing his index finger at his best friend before letting it drop.

He was trying not to get too panicked, they were only a few feet from the party—Scott couldn't bail now could he? Stiles hoped not. He needed his wingman tonight.

'It's not that, it just seems a little weird going to a different High School's party.' Scott admitted with a shrug.

'Well if you could just—,' Stiles cut himself off with a sigh, frantically waving around his arms to convey his point, 'oh my god, one drink alright? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So, tonight, no Allison, no Lydia, tonight we're moving on.'

Scott zoned out near the end of his friend's pep talk, distracted from the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and his heart skipped a beat and felt like it was being crushed all at the same time. It was Allison. He hesitated, watching it ring and then with a sigh he decided to take his best friend's advice. He declined the call and put it back in his pocket, squaring his shoulders he turned to Stiles.

'You're right.' Scott said, finally coming to the same realisation—he and Allison were over and he needed to stop hanging onto the slim possibility that they would ever be together again.

'That's right, I'm right.' Stiles nodded, trying not to act too surprised or excited that Scott had actually agreed with him.

'Moving on.' Scott said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as they both came to a stop at the end of the walkway that led to Heather's house.

'Onward,' Stiles gestured with his arm, pointing to the sky, 'and upward.'

'Let's do this.' Scott nodded, a small but genuine smile on his face.

'That's what I'm talking about,' Stiles nodded, holding up his hand for a high five, 'now look at me.'

'Okay,' the wolf said softly, bringing his hand to slap Stiles' and moving it to reach back to slap it again from behind.

Both of them walked to the party, this time both of them excited for what the night had the potential to bring. Scott was finally going to start looking at other women without feeling guilty, without feeling like he was cheating on the huntress that had broken up with him all those months ago. And Stiles was ready to get his flirt on and hopefully find someone who was interested in him, with Scott as his wingman he was pretty confident.

'How does my breath smell?' Scott asked randomly.

Stiles gave him an incredulous look before answering, 'I'm not smelling your breath.'

'Do you have any gum?' the wolf said, suddenly concerned his breath would smell of the lasagne he had for dinner.

'No! No gum,' Stiles said exasperated, 'you're fine.'

'Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?' Scott said, trying to forget about his concern over his breath.

'It's just a birthday party, dude. Not an orgy,' the honey eyed boy rolled his eyes and pushed open the front door, looking up when he heard his name being shouted.

'Stiles! Hi!' Heather shouted, clearly happy to see him, though Stiles wondered if that had anything to do with the alcohol he could smell on her breath when she walked over to him and Scott.

'Hey! There's the birthday gi—,' he never got to finish because Heather bought her lips to his straight away, catching him by surprise before he responded to the kiss eagerly.

'So glad that you made it.' Heather said when she pulled back.

'Me too.' Stiles responded immediately.

'Come down stairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine.' Heather told him, but Stiles didn't mind in the slightest.

'Yes.' He agreed, allowing himself to be pulled away as he shot a look of disbelief over his shoulder at his best friend.

Scott watched the encounter in shock and didn't realise his mouth was hanging open until his best friend and the birthday girl were completely out of sight. When he did notice he quickly snapped it shut and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face—it was part disbelief and happiness for his best friend. Shaking his head, he noticed the girl who had walked up with Heather taking him in as if she were deciding if he was worth talking to.

'Hey,' Scott said, tucking his hands into his pockets and slouching his shoulders almost bashfully.

He may be much more confident than he had been before he became a werewolf, but he wasn't used to talking to random girls at parties. Allison had just kind of _happened _without him planning it or even having to really try. He didn't know how to talk to girls in this setting and he was hit with a new wave of nerves as he realised this.

Scott was trying not to be consumed by his nerves, so he almost didn't notice when the girl walked away after shooting him a 'no way in hell' look. He frowned and pursed his lips, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong in those thirty seconds. The wolf didn't think there was anything wrong with what he was wearing; jeans and a brown Henley shirt—he was dressed similarly to most of the guys here. He let out a sigh, deciding that he wasn't going to let one girls opinion get to him and headed to find the drinks, figuring he could assess the crowd better from there.

'Wooo! Party!' A random person screamed, running past Scott so fast that he almost didn't have chance to move out of the way, even with his supernatural reflexes.

After a few moments of aimless walking, Scott managed to find the drinks—the keg had been set up in the kitchen and there were various other bottles of cheap liquor. Scott eyed the Jack Daniels Honey with a nostalgic eye before grabbing a red solo cup and filling it halfway with beer from the keg. He had planned on trying to mingle after getting a beverage, but now that he was in the empty, quiet kitchen he was finding it difficult to gather enough motivation to move.

Scott couldn't help but feel a little disappointed—this year was supposed to be different. He wanted to be better, a better friend, son a better everything and that had seemed to be a good idea… except that didn't leave any time to focus on his needs. To focus on what he wanted. He knew deep down he was focusing so hard on being a better person to those he cared about because all of his energy was going into not thinking about Allison. But now he couldn't escape it. He lost her. She and him were never going to happen again, despite how much he had been hoping it would, hoping it _could_. And if he was honest a part of him was… _relieved_. As much as he loved her, being with Allison always ended badly on a whole new scale of awful. It was better for both of them if they just stayed friends.

The wolf's attention was broken when he felt a presence join him in the kitchen and he looked over to the new addition with a surprised face that the girl who joined him immediately found adorable. He couldn't help but notice her beauty; she was wearing a green dress that made her emerald eyes stand out against her olive skin. Her hair was a long caramel blonde that fell down to her waist, which was small enough for Scott to wonder if both of his hands could wind around it and manage to touch. Her hips flared out, drawing his attention to the smooth looking skin of her legs; they were long and the wolf had a hard time looking away from them. She was gorgeous.

Janelle Southerland was new to Beacon Hills and was struggling to fit in, hence trying to find a place to hide out, but apparently someone else had already had the same idea. She knew coming to this party was a bad idea, and she hadn't been planning on it, but she had made the mistake of mentioning the invitation to her mom at dinner that night. Which led to her mom practically shoving her out of the door and encouraging her to make friends.

'Sorry I didn't mean to—,' Janelle started but cut herself off, realising how stupid apologising for walking into the kitchen was.

She tried not to blush but it was pointless; her body loved to betray her at the most inopportune moments. Scott couldn't help but find her bashfulness adorable and for the first time that night his nerves seemed to disappear in the presence of someone who seemed as nervous as he did.

'It's totally okay,' the wolf said with a smile that made his dimples stand out, biting his lip to stop it from growing when he heard the girls heartbeat pick up at the sight.

'I'm Janelle Southerland.' She said, holding out her hand in greeting.

'Scott McCall.' He returned, shaking her hand and blushing a little when he realised he held onto her for a little too long, 'so… do you go to the same school as Heather?'

'Uhh… yeah I will be. I just moved here yesterday. I ran into her at the grocery store and she mentioned she had a party tonight. To say I was surprised to get an invitation is an understatement.' Janelle smiled, helping herself to a cup of beer before leaning next to Scott on the worktop.

'I know what you mean, I'm not even technically invited I just tagged along with my friend Stiles. He grew up with Heather.' He said, subtly leaning closer to her so their arms brushed.

'Well I'm glad I'm not the only outcast at this party.' She joked, biting her lip before she took another sip of beer.

'Me too,' Scott grinned.

'Well as the only two people here who don't know anyone else, we should do something.' Janelle declared, turning to place her drink on the counter behind her.

Scott cocked an eyebrow in surprise, 'like what?' he smiled in a way that made Janelle want to kiss him, an urge that took her by surprise.

'I don't know…' She trailed off with a laugh, trying to think of something fun to do. In all honesty she was surprised by her own sense of adventure. She was never like this—a week ago she never would have dreamed of walking up to an attractive guy at a party and introducing herself. Janelle had no idea where this confidence was coming from, maybe it was the alcohol, or the comfort of knowing if she embarrassed herself she wouldn't have to see Scott again seeing as he went to a different school. Either way, she decided to go for it and pretend for one night she was a confident and spontaneous person.

'Lets go swimming.' She suggested, laughing a little at his dumbfounded expression.

'Swimming? Where? Does Heather have a pool?' Scott asked, trying to calm his escalating heartbeat.

'There's actually a lake I used to swim at when I was younger not far from here.' She suggested, resting her hand on his forearm and using it as leverage to lean up, her face coming to a stop about an inch from his face.

Scott couldn't help but stare at her lips before mumbling, 'I don't have a swimsuit.'

'You won't need one.' She said, her voice dropping to a husky tone when she noticed the hunger in the wolf's eyes.

'Let's go.' Scott said abruptly, his suddenness made her laugh in delight but she allowed him to pull her along towards the front door.

It didn't take long for them to reach the lake that Janelle had been talking about; her aunt and uncle used to live here when she was little and Janelle and her mom used to visit them over the summer. They had all spent their fair share of days packing lunch and just chilling out at the lake. That all came to a stop when they moved out of Beacon Hills and to New York; she and her mom still visited them, but it hadn't been the same.

Scott and Janelle spent the walk talking about what they had been doing over the summer and both were surprised to find that their activities had been similar. Janelle hadn't known she and her mom were moving until a few weeks ago and so she had spent the summer reading for the upcoming semester and working at her mom's dentist office to earn some extra money, much like the beta had. Both were surprised that as they chatted it felt like two old friends catching up, rather than two people who had been strangers only an hour ago. When they finally arrived at their destination Scott hesitated on the bank while Janelle kicked off her shoes and walked to the edge, letting the water touch her feet. Scott watched, awed as for a moment she seemed to forget that he was there with her; she looked completely content and Scott was confused as to why that stirred something deep inside of him.

Before he could consider it further, Janelle reached down and pulled her dress off over her head, throwing it carelessly behind her. It landed a few feet to the left of Scott—which he could tell from the corner of his eye—but his gaze remained on Janelle and plain cotton black bra and panties she was wearing. She threw an embarrassed look over her shoulder, allowing the wolf to see the blush over her cheeks, before she sank into the water and Scott struggled to close his hanging jaw, completely certain he was staring at her with an expression that was a mixture of amazement, shock and lust.

'You're not gonna make me do this alone are you?' Janelle asked with an amused smirk—her head was the only part of her visible above the water, as well as brief flashes of her fingers where she was moving her hands back and forth.

Her gentle voice snapped the wolf out of his trance and with a shake of his head he started losing clothing. When he noticed her gaze firmly fixed on him as he drew his shirt over his head, he felt himself blush a little until he heard her elevated heartbeat and the smell of her arousal in the air. After that, he was able to gather the courage to unbutton and unzip his jeans; once he'd kicked his shoes off he deposited his pants on the pile of clothing, leaving him only in his boxers. He smiled bashfully when the smell of Janelle's arousal seemed to grow heavier in the air as he made his way out to her, coming to a stop a mere few inches away. Both of them could feel the attraction zapping between them, but they were waiting for the other one to make a move.

Scott stared into her eyes, noticing that her green eyes were dilated just as his were. Janelle stared back, her gaze unwavering and she couldn't help but bite her lip as she wondered how it was possible for her to be this attracted to someone she barely knew, though she had no idea the wolf was wondering the same thing as her as he listened to her heartbeat, feeling both comforted and aroused by the elevated _thump thump thump_ of her heart. Scott's gaze was drawn to her trapped lip and without thinking about it, he bought his hand to gently caress the side of her face, allowing his thumb to gently pull her lower lip free. What neither of them was prepared for was the warmth and affection generated by the touch; it both contented them and scared them.

'What is that?' Janelle gasped, scared that she was the only one feeling this _connection _between them, if she was then there was a slight chance she was going crazy.

'I don't know.' Scott admitted with a murmur, stepping closer to the alluring blonde so that his body was flush against hers, a movement that made both of them feel the unexplainable warmth on every inch of their bodies.

Whatever it was, Scott was powerless to fight it and his submission caused the voice at the back of Janelle's head to go silent. Instead of trying to resist, she surrendered herself to the connection she felt with Scott, the fact that she hadn't known him for twenty-four hours didn't seem to matter anymore, not when she felt like she'd known him for years. Why that was, she didn't know but she decided she wasn't going to question it because it felt _right._

As she broke free from her mind she realised that Scott had hesitated from making any further movements, obviously waiting for her to come to her own decision. It made Janelle's heart squeeze with warmth as she stared into his equally warm brown eyes. He was still caressing the side of her face while their bodies were aligned together, and now she was free from her minor inner turmoil, she could finally grasp that the hard planes of his body were pressed against hers, his bare skin was touching her. Janelle hesitantly bought her hands out of the now very warm water and trailed them up the wolf's chest, biting her lip to hold back a moan of appreciation. She could feel Scott's stare on her as her eyes followed the path of her hands, stopping for a moment over his heart and smiling when she noticed it was beating just as fast as hers. When she reached the tops of his shoulders, she surprised them both by using the grip as leverage and reaching up to bring her lips to his.

For a moment, a brief moment that somehow felt like it lasted much longer, they stayed, paralysed with their lips pressed against each other. Both were overwhelmed by the mere brush of each others lips, their hearts were beating wildly, as one, and the warmth that had grown from a mere brush of skin exploded inside of them like a volcano. Alas, the moment passed and both of them were quick to move. Scott's hands went to Janelle's waist, pulling her firmly against him, while one of her hands rested on his shoulder to give her the leverage to remain at his height, while the other tangled furiously in his hair, refusing to let his lips leave hers even for a second.

Scott was overwhelmed from the passion in the kiss; never had he experienced this kind of hunger when kissing Allison. Never had he felt so many emotions all at once. He felt lust, affection, attraction, desire to protect her and he didn't know what it meant, but in that moment it wasn't hard to push down his confusion and enjoy the moment of having a beautiful girl in his arms. When her hands tugged on his hair, he was surprised to hear an approving growl rise from his throat and to his horror, he felt himself begin to change. But before he could panic, Janelle's hands moved and that was suddenly all he could focus on. They trailed down his arms, pausing at his elbows and jumping to his waist. When they met at the centre of his lower abdomen, above the waistband of his boxers he could feel his eyes glow beneath his eyelids and his claws grew from his fingertips, gently resting on the soft skin of her waist. She hesitated and before Scott could offer any reassurance from the scent of her nerves, one of her hands boldly slid underneath the fabric. The wolf pulled back from the kiss with a groan of pleasure and rested his head in the crook of her neck as her wondering hand found his length and grasped it gently but firmly.

He gasped when her other hand went to one of his nipples, stroking back and forth over the puckered flesh and mimicking the movements of her other hand. Scott's claws were still out and when her pace picked up ever so slightly, encouraged by the moans of ecstasy escaping the wolf's mouth, he felt his fangs grow as well. But for whatever reason, he didn't feel the need to push her away and get himself under control; all he could focus on was her. Her scent, her heartbeat, her touch, and the kisses she was placing to the side of his neck. In that moment, she was all that existed to him. It was just him and her and he had never felt more at peace before. His hips thrust forward involuntarily when she tugged at his puckered nipple, drawing out a surprising escalation in Scott's pleasure.

With boldness he didn't know he possessed he trailed his fangs over the crook of her neck, releasing a growl when she shivered and gripped him tighter. For a brief moment he had the urge to bite into her flesh, to mark her as his, but he managed to fight it and with self-control he didn't know he had, he pulled back his fangs and bought his lips to her neck, smiling when she whimpered at the appearance of his blunt teeth lightly biting her neck. Scott could feel himself nearing his end, and he didn't want to reach it without her. He could smell her arousal in the air and the fact that she was so turned on because of the pleasure she was bringing him made his hips jerk in her hold again. When his hand slipped into her own underwear, she released a gasp of surprise that turned into a moan. Encouraged by her response, Scott's hands delved further into her folds, marvelling that he could feel her desire despite the presence of the lake water. He knew he was doing something right when she gripped him tighter, increasing her pace and releasing a small growl of her own that went straight to Scott's groin.

He could feel the tell tale signs that indicated his orgasm was approaching; the base of his spine was tingling, his eyes were trying to roll back into his head and he was biting his lip so hard he was surprised he didn't draw blood. But he could feel she was close, too. He let his fingers delve deeper and he easily slid his middle finger into her entrance, his other hand landing in the dip of her spine when her back arched into him, allowing him to move deeper. The sound that escaped his lips at the look of pure uncontained desire on her face couldn't be described as human, but he felt her get wetter and her walls squeezed his digit, clearly aroused by the animalistic side of him. Scott pumped her softly, matching the pace that she hadn't relented on him. The whimpers she released were almost too much for him, he could feel himself about to lose it and even though she was close, he knew if he didn't do something he was going to reach the end before she did, and he didn't want that. So he removed his other hand from the dip of her spine and bought down to her bra and freed one of her breasts. Before Janelle could even comprehend it, his mouth was sucking on the puckered flesh, his tongue toying with her nipple softly. When he added another finger inside her and tugged on her nipple with his teeth, it was enough to push her over the edge with a scream of incomprehensible pleasure that echoed in the empty space around them.

Scott's eyes changed, glowing a golden colour that the beauty in his arms didn't see with her eyes clenched shut. He released a sound that was both a groan and a growl as he finally allowed himself to join Janelle; he gave in to the pull and fell apart in her hand. Janelle's pace eased into a gentle caress and Scott's mouth moved from her breast and kissed it's way up her body, pausing at her collarbone to suck and nip at the flesh while they both rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Janelle couldn't remember for the life of her how they'd got back to the bank and out of the water; after Scott removed his hand from her panties she was too focused on how her bones felt like liquid to pay attention to Scott scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the lake bridal style, the next thing she registered was the night sky above her, the stars twinkling against the blanket of darkness. He gently laid her on the grassy bank and laid down next to her, surprised that he was also still out of breath from their escapade. When Janelle rolled over and snuggled into his side he couldn't fight the smile from lighting up his face if he tried. He wound his arm around her waist, allowing her to fit more snugly into his side, when she started drawing lazy circles on his collarbone he returned the favour on her waist, hoping it had the same relaxing effect her touch was having on him.

The blonde couldn't comprehend how comfortable she felt around Scott. They just seemed to fit together as if they had been a couple for years, which both settled her and terrified her. It didn't make any sense. She didn't know his middle name, if he even had one, but he made her feel safe. Protected. And more than anything, she was terrified that she was the only one who felt this way. She could feel the nerves threatening to bubble over and she bit her lip trying to regain control of her emotions.

'What's wrong?' Scott asked, making her blink in surprise. She hadn't moved, her hand was still drawing lazy circles on his collarbone and she hadn't said anything so how did he know there was something wrong with her?

'What do you mean?' She asked, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, allowing his scent to overwhelm her. She couldn't fight a smile when she felt him shiver.

'You're upset? Is it because of what we did?' he said, refusing to drop it, while Scott made her feel safe, she made a protective animal instinct inside him flare up; it wasn't anything he had ever experienced before.

'No,' she said and he was assured by the firm tone of her voice. She felt her own skin shiver when Scott started to trail his hand softly up and down her back.

Scott wondered how he had missed her moving so she was on top of him, her legs either side of his waist, but when she leaned up, using his shoulders as leverage to look him in the eye he couldn't help but notice their proximity. He prayed a certain part of his anatomy behaved.

'Am I crazy?' She huffed, elaborating when she saw the confusion in Scott's eyes, 'I feel like I've known you for years.'

Scott thought about her words for a minute and realised she was right. He didn't feel the same nerves or awkwardness he had felt on his first date with Allison. Everything about being with Janelle felt right, natural and he couldn't believe how close to her he felt in such a short space of time.

He bought his hand up to caress the side of her face and when she involuntarily leaned into his touch he smiled softly.

'You're not crazy,' he promised her, bringing his other hand to her waist, allowing his thumb to gently stroke the exposed skin, 'I feel it too.'

'You do?' She said, cursing herself for sounding so vulnerable but at the same time she knew he wouldn't take advantage of her.

'I do,' he said, his voice firm and Janelle couldn't believe how much it affected her.

When he heard her heartbeat quicken he also noticed her eyes lingering on his lips, which made him smile his dimpled smile. At an inhuman speed he sat up, bringing his upper body flush with hers. They both moaned at the friction created from the movement and the smell of her arousal invaded Scott's senses and had him thinking one thing that both excited him and terrified him: _mine._ Before he could ponder what it meant he was distracted by her hands tangling in his hair and tilting his head so that she could bring her lips to his. Both of them released sounds of pleasure when their tongues joined together in a fight for dominance. Both of them were on fire from the heat generated by the kiss and when Scott bought his hands to her chest to massage her breasts, Janelle was certain for a second she was going to spontaneously combust. She decided to return the favour and grinded her hips against Scott's, when she felt the growl vibrate his chest she couldn't help but shiver from the anticipation.

The wolf made a sudden movement that had Janelle blinking in surprise when she felt the cool blades of grass meeting her back. Scott pulled back from the kiss and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her underneath him, her hair fanned out around her, her lips bruised from their kiss and her green eyes dark with uncontained desire. He blinked and resumed his task, bringing his lips to the crook of her neck and was both surprised and irritated that the urge to mark her there overwhelmed him for the tiniest moment _again_. He fought the urge, instead nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin enough to mark her in a different way. Her hands curled into his hair while her hips squirmed underneath him, making it incredibly difficult to take this slow as the friction she was creating was driving him wild.

His hands trailed down her body, moving to her back to gently unhook her bra. Scott's hands didn't leave her skin as he bought the straps down her arms before throwing it over to the pile of clothing that wasn't that far above them. His hands went to her breasts first, massaging them and then softly pinching the puckered flesh in between his thumbs and middle fingers. His lips kissed down to her chest, nipping her collarbone on the way and when he removed one hand from her breast to take her nipple into his mouth, Janelle let out a sound that was a mixture of a scream and a moan as her back arched. Scott's now free hand used that moment to slide into the dip of her spine using the hold to grind his erection against her warm folds.

'Scott.' She gasped in pleasure, her hands going to the dip in his spine to hold him in that position. When he growled in approval against her breast it only heightened her desire even more.

Janelle had never felt so turned on in her life, every inch of her was burning in the best possible way, building her up to an orgasm that she could already tell was going to consume her. She could have screamed in relief when Scott removed his hand from her breast and slowly started to trail down towards her panties. Before he got there she stopped him by gently laying her hand on his arm. He pulled back from her breast and froze his movements immediately as he met her eyes.

'Do you want to stop?' He asked, and the lack of annoyance or frustration in his tone made her smile gently. She knew without a doubt if he said yes he would move away immediately without making her feel guilty.

'No I don't want to stop, I just wanted to make sure you had… protection.' She murmured, feeling her cheeks colour at her words and when Scott smiled at her cheekily she slapped his shoulder with a light laugh.

'I do.' His gaze went to his abandoned jeans a few feet above them before he looked down at her with the gentlest look Janelle had ever been on the receiving end of, 'are you sure? We don't have to go that far.'

'I'm sure.' She bit her lip and summoning all of her courage she told him something that she had never told anyone, 'I've never done this before.'

That made the wolf pause and his eyes widened when he fully processed her words, 'y-you're a virgin?'

'Yes.' She admitted softly, looking over his shoulder, not being able to bring herself to look into his eyes.

'Then are you definitely sure?' Scott asked softly, bringing his index finger to her chin to get her to look at him.

She was overwhelmed by the consideration she saw in his eyes and couldn't stop the soft smile that formed on her lips if she tried, 'I'm sure.'

What Janelle wasn't aware of was that the wolf was listening to her heartbeat, looking for any traces of a lie; he didn't want her to feel forced into this. When her heartbeat remained steady and her gaze remained sincere, he bought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She bit his lip gently, silently asking him to deepen the kiss, which he did with a groan of pleasure when he felt her nails softly digging into the flesh of his back. One of his hands trailed down her body, resuming the path that had been interrupted before, only this time he reached the waistband of her panties without incident. His hand delved into her underwear and Scott felt himself get even harder when he heard her moan and felt how ready she was for him. He pulled back from their kiss and with his free hand he reached up to grab his jeans, grateful they were within reaching distance, to take the single condom from his back pocket. Janelle saw what he was doing and when he had the protection in his hand she rolled them both over with a strength she didn't know she possessed. She giggled at the surprise on Scott's face before using her new position to pull the boxers off the wolf, smiling at him gratefully when he lifted his hips to help her. When they were gone, Janelle felt a flutter of nerves in her belly; she didn't understand how he was going to fit that _inside _her.

'Hey.' Scott's gentle voice broke through her panic and she looked up to his warm brown eyes and felt her heart skip a beat at the affection she saw in them, 'we'll take it slow okay? And if you want to stop at any point, just tell me.'

She bit her lip, surprised how much she trusted his words and how much comfort they bought her. Janelle nodded and watched as he carefully put on the condom. Once he was done and before she could blink she was suddenly underneath him. She felt his hands gripping her panties on each side of her hips and gave him a nod when he seemed to be waiting for permission. He pulled the cotton down and lifted her legs to rest on either side of his waist to allow him to settle in between her legs. She felt him pressing against her entrance and clenched her eyes shut to brace herself for the pain, but when nothing happened she looked up to the wolf above her with a frown of confusion. He was giving her a soft look that stole her breath and before she could say anything he leaned down, his hands gripping her waist and his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss that made her heart flutter in her chest. She gasped against his lips when she felt Scott push himself inside her, and even though she felt her hymen break she didn't feel any pain, only the alien but pleasurable feeling of Scott settling inside of her. What she didn't notice was the black veins climbing up the wolf's arms and disappearing as he took her pain before she had a chance to feel it.

Scott's lips moved from her lips to her neck, the urge to bite her stronger than ever when he started to move inside of her. The feel of her walls, tightly clenching him as he set a rhythm that wasn't too fast or slow was almost too much for him. _Mine_. The voice screamed in his head, louder than last time, and he was having a hard time ignoring it. He felt his fangs grow without his consent and when Janelle's fingernails dug into the tops of his shoulders and trailed down to his waist, he was sinking his teeth into her before he knew what he was doing. He realised what he had done when he heard Janelle gasp, and he was just about to pull away from her and apologise profusely when he realised something. Her gasp wasn't one of pain, but pleasure, he could smell her arousal growing stronger and he could feel her getting wetter around him. This pleased the wolf in him and he growled in approval, pulling away from her neck and licking over the mark affectionately. Janelle moaned again and dug her nails so hard into Scott's shoulders that he smelled his own blood joining hers in the night air. He couldn't help but think that it smelled _right_ for a brief moment before he bought his hands to her lower back to hold her in place as his hips met hers at a faster pace. Both of them were close, Scott's wolf could sense it and refused to allow himself to find pleasure before she did. He bought his lips to her earlobe and allowed his human teeth to bite gently on her earlobe and tug it downward. The small jolt of pain was enough to bring her orgasm crashing down and when he felt her clench even tighter around him, he let himself fall apart, spilling himself inside of her with a loud groan.

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their orgasms and Scott rolled over onto his back, bringing Janelle to snuggle into his side much like they had been earlier. Both Scott and Janelle felt the loss of each other when the movement caused the wolf to move out of her, but neither commented on it. Janelle started to softly caress the skin of his chest when she noticed her fingertips were stained with blood.

'Oh my god.' She gasped in horror, looking up to Scott apologetically, 'I made you bleed.'

'Don't worry about it,' he chuckled sheepishly and bought a hand to the side of her neck he had bitten, 'I got my revenge.'

'I think you'll find you bit me first.' Janelle teased, and was surprised to find she wasn't as bothered by him biting her as she probably should have been.

'I'm sorry about that.' Scott said, his sincere gaze burning into her, 'I don't know what came over me.'

'Don't apologise.' She told him with a soft smile, 'that was… amazing.'

He could hear the truth behind her words and breathed out a sigh of relief, before adding in a teasing tone, 'well I expect an apology, you've marked my beautiful skin.'

She laughed, lightly slapping his shoulder, but she did bite her lip when she felt a pang of guilt in her gut. She opened her mouth to apologise but Scott bought his index finger to her lips to silence her.

'I was kidding.' He assured her, knowing the marks had more than likely healed by now, 'like you said, it was amazing. You don't need to apologise for that.'

'Good.' She smiled when Scott's hand moved to caress the side of her face and couldn't help but lean into the warmth of his touch.

They lay there for a while in comfortable silence, enjoying the peace and quiet and the company. But eventually reality came calling, literally; Janelle's mom called her asking her when she would be home and it was then that they realised just how late it was. Scott had a few missed texts from Allison, Stiles and his mom but they weren't life or death so he just pocketed his phone again after they were both dressed. Janelle asked her mom to come and get her from Heather's as they were only a short walk from the house. It was then that they started to walk back and Janelle felt her heart skip a happy beat when Scott took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

That night had been perfect for the both of them, and she didn't want it to end, but she knew it had to. It was the first day of school tomorrow, which meant she needed to get back to reality. Even with how small the town was, it was unlikely that she was going to run into Scott again after tonight. She was surprised that that knowledge squeezed her heart painfully, but she refused to be one of those clingy girls who thought she was in a relationship with someone after they hooked up one time. Tonight was incredible, but she refused to make it more than what it was, even if her heart was telling her it _was _something more, she refused to believe it because it didn't make sense.

'I had a great time tonight.' Janelle told the wolf with a small but genuine smile, their hands were still clasped together and she gave him a final squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

'Me too.' Scott told her, stepping closer and caressing the side of her face, as much as she begged herself not to, she leaned into his touch, 'this doesn't have to be goodbye.'

'Tonight was… amazing, lets not ruin it by trying to make it something it's not.' she said gently, not able to meet his eyes, afraid he would be pissed.

'If that's what you want.' Scott agreed reluctantly, he used his index finger to bring her gaze to his, giving her a reassuring smile, 'I'll never forget this.'

'Neither will I,' she agreed sincerely, already knowing that no guy was going to measure up to him.

Scott bought his lips to hers; the kiss was different than any of the others they had shared that night. It was soft, gentle, sincere and full of the affection they shared for each other. They broke apart and Janelle gasped at the emotion she could see in Scott's eyes and wondered if hers looked the same to him. Before they could do anything else, Janelle's phone interrupted the moment; it was a text from her mother telling her she was out front.

'I should go.' She sighed, pocketing her phone once she had replied to her mother, ' bye Scott.'

She hugged him tighter than what she thought she was capable of, inhaling his scent; he smelled of the woods, fabric softener and fresh rain. Scott hugged her back just as tight, documenting her smell into his memory; she smelled like citrus, the woods and vanilla and it was a scent he would never forget. Only a moment later she pulled away and after placing a kiss onto his cheek, she left. Scott watched her go, wondering why he could still feel her lips on his skin, why her scent lingered in his mind and why his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. This was insane, he hadn't known her for more than twenty-four hours and suddenly the heartbreak he had felt over Allison felt like a distant memory as the pain of being separated from Janelle overwhelmed him. He shook his head and pulled out his phone, dialling Stiles' number. This was insane and he needed to let it go.

_The next day_

'Mom it's fine. I get it.' Janelle assured her, watching the passing scenery with minimal interest.

Today was her first day at her new school—Davonford Prep—which she wasn't looking forward to. And it wasn't just because she didn't have the school uniform yet so she was going in her normal clothes; she was wearing a deep blue lacy skater dress, her leather jacket and black combat boots. She wasn't even as bothered by the news that her mom was going to be taking a work trip to San Francisco, despite the fact they had been here for two days. In our old town she had owned her own dentist's office, but over the years she had opened up several all over, and the branch in San Francisco was in need of a refurbishment after a flood had completely destroyed it. Mom needed to go over assess and oversee the construction. It was fine; Janelle was more than used to being left alone. The only lingering thoughts in her mind were of last night. Amazingly, her mom hadn't bombarded her with questions when she had gotten into the car, and so she had been left to her own thoughts. The only problem was that those thoughts consisted of Scott. His touch, his smile, his taste, his smell.

Janelle looked away from the window, shaking her head in an attempt to rid it of thoughts of Scott. It was only then that she noticed they were pulling up to her new school. Only there was one problem. This was _not _Davonford Prep.

'Mom? What are we doing here?' I asked, trying to steady my escalating heartbeat.

'Well I know you were dreading the idea of going to a private school, so I transferred your application. You're now the newest student of Beacon Hills High School.' She grinned, not noticing her daughter's growing panic. She practically ushered her out of the car, and Janelle went, too stunned to react in that moment.

'Wait out front! The principal will be out soon!' She yelled after her and not a minute later she was gone; she had packing to do and a flight to catch.

Janelle sat down on the stone bench in front of the school in a daze, her heartbeat steadily growing as her panic did. Scott went to this school. He was going to think she was lying. Or that she had transferred to be near him, _after _she told him that she didn't want to make last night anything more than what it was. He was going to think she was crazy. Janelle's head fell into her hands as she tried to pull herself together. There were no other students milling around outside and for that she was grateful, she assumed classes had already started. She sighed as her problem invaded her mind again. It would be fine. It had to be. There was no sense in panicking yet—they might not even have any classes together. That was true, and Janelle felt herself relax slightly with that knowledge.

'Hello, sorry to keep you waiting.' A male voice startled her and she immediately sat up and saw a tall man with light blonde hair, glasses and blue eyes.

'It's fine.' She offered him a shaky smile and stood from the bench.

'Janelle Southerland, right?' He asked as he started walking to the school. Janelle took a deep breath and followed a few steps behind him.

'Yes sir.' She answered, shifting her bag up higher on her shoulder.

'Where are you from?' He said, attempting to make chit chat, but Janelle was saved from answering as he stopped in front of a classroom door and knocked twice before opening and stepping in.

Janelle watched as he walked up to the female English teacher and had a quick but quiet word before gesturing for her to join him in the classroom. After taking a deep breath she did, she could feel her skin prickling as all of the students stared at her but she avoided eye contact. The principal left the room with a kind smile and the teacher who Janelle identified as Miss Blake from the tag on her desk smiled at her warmly.

'This is our new student, Janelle Southerland, please do your best to make her feel welcome.' Miss Blake turned to Janelle and told her to take a seat, which she did immediately, grateful that she started teaching before she had even made her way to the free desk at the back of the room; it made her feel like there was less attention on her.

'Now, when William Shakespeare wrote this play it was intended to inflict fear upon the audience. Can anyone tell me how?' Miss Blake asked as Janelle silently pulled a notebook and pen from her bag, writing the date in the top right corner.

No one answered and Miss Blake tried to encourage, 'come on guys, someone knows the answer. Don't be shy.'

Janelle looked to the black board behind her and saw that the play they were studying was Macbeth, she knew the answer to her question but she refrained from answering, not wanting to be labelled as 'nerdy' on her first day. Instead she wrote the answer down in her notebook before writing down everything she knew about Macbeth.

'What about you, Scott?' That name had Janelle's head snapping up in shock, her heartbeat picking up again. It couldn't be the same Scott, she was sure there were plenty of students in that school who were called Scott—.

'Macbeth incorporated themes into the play that he knew would terrify the audience, such as elements of the supernatural. Witchcraft was highly feared in the time the play was written, so the presence of that alone would have been enough to scare them.' Scott McCall's voice said confidently from a few seats over from Janelle; he was sat by the window while she was in the middle row.

'Oh my god.' Janelle whispered, too quietly for the teacher to hear, but a few students around her gave her curious stares, including Scott.

When they made eye contact, Janelle gave him a shaky smile, crossed her legs under the desk and turned her attention back to the class. Or so it appeared, every inch of her body was now aware of Scott's presence a mere few rows away from her.

'Very good, Scott.' Miss Blake praised him before moving onto the major themes in the play, all of which Janelle had already written down so she didn't feel too bad for her lack of attention during the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell went, Janelle was torn between darting for the door and lingering until everyone else was gone. The decision was taken away from her when she felt Scott standing beside her desk before she looked up and saw him. She was relieved to see only surprise and happiness in his eyes; it didn't seem like he thought she was crazy.

'Hey.' Scott said, his hands fidgeting on the straps of his backpack as he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her.

'Hey,' She breathed, overwhelmed by the scent of him, she didn't realise how much she had missed it until then.

Scott gave up on the fight to touch her and held out his hand, offering her help to stand even though they both knew she didn't need it. Janelle didn't hesitate and placed her hand in his, welcoming the rush of warmth and comfort that shot up her arm as she stood. When she was on her feet, Scott didn't release her hand and she didn't mind in the slightest. Both were oblivious to the confused stares of the students, and even Miss Blake, around them—they were completely lost in each other. Scott's friends; Stiles, Lydia and Allison were the most confused of all, though the huntress was also partially jealous.

'How are you here?' Scott asked gently, his other hand brushing Janelle's hair behind her ear before caressing the side of her face.

'My mom changed the school without telling me.' Janelle rolled her eyes in amusement, 'surprised me with it this morning.'

Scott was surprised how happy he was with the news, not even considering that Janelle was crazy like the blonde had been afraid of, and when she only saw affection and joy in his eyes she felt herself relax completely.

'That's great.' Scott smiled his dimpled smile and kissed her forehead, the girl's eyes closed at the touch and she gave him a bright smile when he pulled back and lowered the hand that had been on her cheek.

'I'm glad you think so.' Janelle said honestly, lifting her bag higher on her shoulder.

'What's your next class?' Scott asked, leading her out of the classroom and past his gobsmacked friends. It was unlike Scott to ignore them, but he was completely lost in Janelle, and she was exactly the same.

'Math.' She groaned over dramatically and Scott chuckled in amusement as he led her towards the right classroom.

'Well have fun. I'm in history next so I think I deserve more sympathy.' He said, smiling his dimpled smile that he had discovered was one of Janelle's weaknesses.

'You do, do you?' Janelle teased, gasping when she was suddenly pinned against the row of lockers next to the math classroom, 'I think I am the clear winner of sympathy here. Math gives headaches. No contest.'

'Yes, but history slips you into a coma.' Scott countered, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes were sparkling in amusement and mischief.

Her hands gripped his forearms, 'headaches beat sleep, Mr McCall. Hands down.' She laughed when he rolled his eyes at her.

Scott leaned forward and Janelle felt her heartbeat pick up drastically, thinking that he was going to kiss her. And he did, just not in the way she was expecting; he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed the corner of her mouth.

'See you soon?' He murmured, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She smiled softly and nodded in answer to his question, her eyes closed for a moment when he placed another kiss to her forehead before leaving her with a small smile. She could feel his lips lingering on her skin and Janelle found herself smiling as she walked into the classroom to take an empty seat. Walking into math class happy—there was a first time for everything.

'What the hell was that?' Stiles asked his best friend, still a little shocked over what he had seen mere minutes ago.

'What was what?' Scott said distractedly as he pulled his history book and notepad out of his backpack before leaving it to rest at his feet.

'What do you have sort term memory loss or something?' Stiles' tone was incredulous, not believing his friends sudden amnesia, 'I'm talking about how comfortable you were looking with the new girl.'

'Oh, I met her at the party last night.' Scott said, writing the date on his paper, 'we kind of hit it off.'

'Hit it off?' Stiles parroted, a slow smirk spreading over his face, 'that's my boy!'

'Stiles? Shut up.' Scott rolled his eyes, trying to squelch the flow of protectiveness that had flared up in his body.

'Sorry dude, it's nice to see you moving on from you-know-who.' Stiles said sincerely, finally getting his own books out of his bag, 'even if it's weird seeing you two act so… _close_.'

'What do you mean?' The wolf frowned and looked over to his human friend.

'I mean I've never seen you so consumed with a girl to the point that the world around you could cease to exist without you noticing.' The overactive boy said bluntly, not noticing the thoughtful look on Scott's face.

'It's weird. I know that and if I were on the outside looking in I'd think it was crazy, but it feels _right _with her. I can't explain it, man, I feel like I've known her forever.' Scott admitted, needing someone other than himself to talk to about this.

'That's not crazy.' Stiles assured him, 'sometimes you just click with people.'

'No, that's not the same thing. I feel like I've known her and when I was with her last night, the wolf part of me was screaming at me to protect her, to keep her safe.' Scott's voice dropped to a whisper when the teacher walked into the classroom.

'Okay, maybe it's a little crazy.' Stiles nodded, his eyes wide in surprise, 'as much as I hate to say this, you should ask Derek about it.'

'Derek?' Scott sounded surprised.

'Yeah, as much as it kills me he's more likely to have an answer than Google.' Stiles huffed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, though it wasn't as aggravated as it would have been a year ago; he had come to trust Derek little by little over time.

'He's coming next period to see what Allison and Lydia have found. I'll ask him then.' Scott told him, feeling a little nervous about what information he might be faced with.

Stiles noticed and patted his shoulder comfortingly, 'don't worry. _If _this is something beyond teenage hormones, we'll deal with it.'

'Thanks Stiles.' Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

'No problem.' He replied, pulling out his phone without the wolf knowing to send a text.

_Stiles: Random question. If a wolf ran into a random girl and then suddenly felt like they'd known each other forever and felt protective of her, what would that mean exactly?_

_Derek: Are you talking about Scott?_

_Stiles: Maybe. What does it mean? He said he was gonna ask you in our free period next but I can't wait that long._

_Derek: You're going to have to, if it is what I think it is, we're gonna need to do a little test._

_Stiles: Test? Ugh, already regretting texting you, Sourwolf._

_Derek: Don't call me that. You know what this girl looks like?_

_Stiles: Yes._

_Derek: See if you can get Scott to meet up with her after class. I'll be there by then. It shouldn't take long to see it._

_Stiles: See what?_

_Derek: Later._

Stiles huffed in frustration and shoved his phone into his pocket, biting his lip and discretely leaning over to talk to his best friend.

'Hey, I just talked to Derek. He's not gonna make it until half way through the free period.' Stiles lied, grateful Scott was distracted enough to not pay attention to his heartbeat.

'That's cool.' Scott tried to act casual, but his wolf was already howling in victory. He could see her, if she had a free period that is.

Stiles rolled his eyes, easily seeing through the wolf's façade, but he didn't call him out on it. Whatever Derek needed to see to determine if his theory was correct was dependant on them being together. Scott forced himself to focus on the rest of the class, knowing that it would make the time go by faster, and sure enough it did. By the time the bell rang he threw out a quick 'bye' to Stiles before racing to the door. He didn't notice Derek lingering at the end of the corridor, his gaze trained on him as he headed in the direction he could smell Janelle's scent coming from. He saw her walking towards him and with a small smile he stepped into the empty chemistry lab and grabbed her when she walked past. Janelle released a small squeal of surprise and felt her panic fade when she registered who had pulled her into a classroom.

'You scared me.' She laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly.

Neither of them noticed Derek standing with Stiles outside the closed door, watching them interact. Stiles was actually watching Derek watch them, looking for any indications to what he was thinking.

'How was math?' Scott asked, his hands settling comfortably on her waist while hers wound around his neck, 'did it come with the promised headache?'

'Of course it did.' She said honestly; her head was throbbing a little, 'but it's nothing a little Advil won't take care of.'

Scott frowned in concern when he noticed that she was squinting a little, clearly she was in more pain than she was letting on. Without thinking about it, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Stiles and Derek watched as the veins on his face turned black for a moment before disappearing as he took her pain. When there was no trace of her headache left, Scott nipped at her lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss that she happily gave to him by allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Stiles returned to watching Derek's reaction, not feeling comfortable seeing his best friend being so intimate with a girl.

Scott's hands lowered from her waist and reached down to lift her from the ground and wind her legs around his waist. He growled a little from the friction generated between their bodies as he walked over to a table and gently deposited her onto it. As soon as she hit the countertop, his mouth broke free from hers and he gently brushed away the hair covering her neck, baring the mark for him—and Derek—to see. Scott growled again, a possessive urge flaring up inside him at the sight of his mark on her neck. He felt his eyes glow golden as he leaned forward and permitted his human teeth to bite over it before he allowing his tongue to soothe the sting. Janelle gasped in pleasure, her own hands finding where she had pierced Scott the night before without her knowledge. When she found it, her nails lightly dug into the flesh through the wolf's t-shirt, making Scott groan from the jolt of electricity that travelled through him.

Derek had seen enough, and he knew without a doubt what was going on between Scott and the girl. Satisfied with his findings, he pushed away from the door, Stiles following behind him once his mind had registered that he had moved.

'I take it you found what you were looking for?' Stiles said, a little out of breath when he finally managed to catch up to him.

'Yes, I did. Call Scott. Tell him to meet us in the English classroom.' Derek ordered, not even glancing back to see if he was listening; the sound of his fingers tapping on his phone assured him he was.

It was ten minutes later when Scott finally managed to find the will to pull himself away from the intoxicating blonde to join Derek, Lydia, Allison and Stiles in the English classroom.

'Hey, sorry I'm…' he trailed off when he noticed the perplexed expressions on everyone's face, 'what's wrong? Is it Erica and Boyd?'

'No. We haven't found them yet.' Derek released a weary sigh at the reminder of his missing pack mates, 'Stiles mentioned you met someone that you've suddenly become very close to.'

Allison looked down to the ground at the reminder while Scott rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to explain it.

'I know it sounds insane, but…' he trailed off when he noticed Allison's sad expression.

Derek noticed his gaze and rolled his eyes a little, but didn't say anything. The huntress noticed that the room had gone silent and looked up, offering Scott a shaky smile.

'It's fine. We already showed Derek the bruise so we'll leave.' Allison stood from the desk and headed towards the door with Lydia following behind her, shooting Scott a supportive smile.

'That wasn't awkward at all,' Stiles muttered sarcastically from his place on one of the desks.

'You were saying?' Derek ignored the human and cocked his brow at Scott.

'I met her yesterday at a party and it feels like I've known her forever and when I'm with her, the wolf inside of me is screaming at me to protect her and keep her safe.' Scott said all at once, barely pausing for breath, 'I know it sounds insane, when I say it out loud I know how it sounds, but I just can't explain how I feel whenever I'm with her.'

'You don't have to. What you're feeling is completely normal, and so it how fast you're moving with her.' Derek assured him, smiling softly when he saw the younger wolf's relief, 'the need to be around her, to protect her, the way you feel like you've always known her can all be explained with two words. You're mates.'

'W-what?' Scott frowned, not following.

'You're mates. Basically you're meant for each other. That's why you feel so comfortable around her, it's because she's _meant _to be with you, Scott. That's also why you felt the uncontrollable urge to mark her yesterday.' Derek gave him a pointed look that made Scott blush a little.

'How did you know about that?' He asked.

'I saw it on her neck when you two where making out in the chemistry lab.' Derek told him honestly, 'and I'm willing to bet that she marked you somewhere too.'

'She couldn't have. I will have healed.' Scott shook his head but Derek didn't pay him any attention and spun him around to lift his shirt up and reveal the skin he had seen Janelle sinking her nails into.

'Woah.' Stiles said, surprised.

'What?' Scott asked, sounding a little panicked.

'She dug her nails in real deep, huh?' Stiles muttered, pulling on Derek's arm to get him to release his friend's shirt.

'Yeah—wait it hasn't healed?!' Scott's shoulder slipped back down his frame and he turned to face the other two in the room.

'It won't have. Mates mark each other. It's how they let everyone else know they are taken.' Derek said evenly.

'What else is there? Anything I should know?' Scott sounded stressed and overwhelmed by the information.

'You're going to be incredibly protective of her; it's your animal instinct that will always demand that you keep her safe and protected. Until you learn to control it you'll be in danger of shifting at miniscule things, like if someone accidentally bumps into her in the corridor. Which is why it's better if you tell her what you are sooner rather than later.' Derek told him solemnly; he had heard plenty of stories about finding your mate and the close calls his mom had around his dad when she had put off telling him what she was.

'You mean tell her I'm a werewolf?' Scott asked numbly.

'Yes.' Derek didn't bother to hide the impatience from his voice.

'But—she'll think I'm crazy, or she'll be terrified of me.' The younger wolf said in a panicked voice.

'Scott, try to remember this girl was literally made for you, just like you were made for her. Even if she has trouble accepting it at first, she _will_ come around because she'll have just as much trouble being apart from you as you do being away from her.' Derek told him gently; he could sense his genuine panic and so figured he could use the reassurance.

'So I just… tell her.' Scott nodded, almost trying to convince himself.

'We can be there with you if you want?' Stiles offered, clapping Scott on the back, 'it will probably be better if we were, actually. To make sure you stay focused.'

'He's right.' Derek agreed, 'in the beginning a lot of your relationship will be physical, and that won't really go away.'

'Something tells me he's not gonna complain about that.' Stiles said dryly, holding his hands up in surrender when his best friend glared at him.

'I'll talk to her. After school.' Scott said, his voice sounding stronger than he felt. But his mind was made up. He had to tell her, not just because they were mates, but because it looked like things in Beacon Hills were about to get freaky again and she needed to know what dangers were around. It was that protective urge in him that made his resolve settle.

If only the fear of how she would react would just disappear.

'Bring her back to your house and we'll meet you there?' Stiles asked, slapping his best friend's shoulder.

'No. I'll tell her by myself. This is going to be hard enough for her to believe without strangers being crowded around her.' The younger wolf sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

'You heard Derek, it'll be fine.' Stiles assured him.

'I hope so.' The golden-eyed wolf murmured, surprised at the ball of dread that was forming in his stomach in that moment.

Janelle was surprised at how quickly the school day passed by. She had a few more classes with Scott, and while he was close and intimate with her, she could tell there was something on his mind. Something was bothering him; she could almost feel the ball of dread in his gut as if it were her own. She was planning on asking him about it after school, provided he wanted to hang out after. The blonde was having a hard time reminding herself that she and Scott weren't technically "official" and she needed to stop acting like they were, she didn't want to be presumptuous.

Biology was the final class of the day, and Janelle had been lucky enough to get a seat next to Scott, making them lab partners for the rest of the year. She didn't have a problem with that in the slightest. The lesson passed quickly for it was Janelle's favourite subject and in between writing notes, she and Scott held hands underneath the table, her thumb rubbing back and forth comfortingly across his knuckles, trying to ease some of the tension she could practically see coming off him in waves. When the class was eventually dismissed, Janelle and Scott were the only two not to rush out of the room, they took their time packing away their things and the blonde patiently waited for him to speak; she could sense he wanted to say something.

'Do you wanna come to my house? To study I mean, and I think we should talk too. About us.' He murmured, taking her hand again as they both strolled from the class.

'I'd like that. Could you give me a ride?' she asked, butterflies forming in her stomach over the way he said "us". Realistically she knew it could go two ways. Either he was going to tell her he liked her and he wanted to give them a real shot… _or _he was going to say that us hooking up at the party was just that—a hook up and nothing more. Janelle was hoping for the former.

'Sure.' He gave a cheeky grin that made her smile in return until she saw what he had led her to. A motorbike. She had never ridden on one of them before and he must have noticed the hesitancy in her expression because his hand came up to caress the side of her face.

'You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you.' He said gently, but the promise behind his words made her fear evaporate and she nodded, climbing on behind him after clipping her helmet in place. When she wrapped her arms and legs around him she found herself thinking that it was a form of transportation she could easily get used to.

The ride was quick and not at all scary, Janelle realised that as long as it was Scott she was with, she wouldn't feel anything but safe and protected. It was a realisation that both comforted her and confused her. But she pushed those feelings to the backburner when she noticed how tense Scott had become while leading her into his house.

She didn't know it, but he was terrified, and that in itself was baffling. Derek had told him that they were mates, which explained the instant attraction and attachment to the intoxicating blonde, but it was still incredible how scared he was of losing her after knowing her for less than a week.

'Scott?' Janelle's voice bought him out of his inner turmoil and when she bought her hand up to caress the side of his face, he didn't fight the urge to lean into her touch and sighed, feeling the stress leave him.

'I'm sorry, I'm acting weird, there's something I need to tell you about me. Something that might scare you and freak you out but I just want you to know that I would never hurt you and I care about you, Janelle.' She was blown away by the emotion and sincerity in his chocolate brown orbs.

'Nothing is going to scare me away, Scott.' Janelle assured him, she couldn't explain it but something inside of her told her that Scott was constant. He was always going to be there.

'We should sit.' He murmured, leading her to the living room and sitting her on the sofa, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

He was quiet for a while, and the green-eyed girl was about to urge him to speak when he looked up and told her his secret. He told her everything. How he became a wolf, how they had stopped the Kanima, how his relationship with Allison had failed because she was a hunter and they were too different, how Lydia had acted strange after being bitten by Peter, how Derek was now the alpha, how he had created betas, how two of them were missing, how there was an alpha pack that they were pretty sure had Boyd and Erica, how Derek had told Scott this morning that he and her were mates. When he had gotten it all out he took a deep breath and held it, preparing himself for the inevitable reaction of her leaving and never wanting to speak to him again. But when she didn't move, he glanced up and saw that she didn't look scared and didn't seem to think he was crazy. She looked overwhelmed and shocked, but the lack of fear encouraged Scott. He kept quiet, wanting her to speak when she was ready.

'You're a wolf and we're mates?' was the first thing she asked.

'Yeah, I didn't even know mates existed until Derek told me earlier. Stiles texted him about how odd I was acting around you and apparently he saw us together earlier at the school. He noticed that I'd marked you, and that you'd marked me. It's something mates do to show others that they're taken.' Scott said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She went quiet again, not knowing what to say, mainly because she was surprised at her lack of upset. For some reason, when Scott had told her about them being mates, something inside of her _settled_ as if she could relax now that she had found the one she was meant to be with. She bit her lip and glanced up when she heard Scott sigh, the sound was almost defeated and she felt guilty then when she realised how her silence must have looked to him. Janelle reached out, taking his hand in hers and offering him a comforting smile when his head snapped up to meet her gaze. Before he could say anything she leaned forward and bought her lips to his in a tender kiss. She needed him to know that this information hadn't changed how she felt about him, if anything it had enhanced it. Now she didn't feel stupid for having such strong feelings for him despite only knowing him for less than a week. She felt reassured over her own feelings and that he felt the same way as well. They were meant to be.

He pulled back from the kiss first, his eyes searching hers for something.

'This doesn't change how I feel about you, Scott. I was a little overwhelmed with everything but…' she bit her lip, wondering if he would agree with how she felt, 'knowing that we're literally meant to be makes me feel less crazy for how deep my feelings for you are already.'

'I know what you mean.' He said gently, his thumb rubbing across her cheek comfortingly.

'It's a lot to process, but I feel settled at the same time.' Her hands ran through his hair and when he leaned into her touch, her lips tilted into a smile.

'Me too. I feel… _complete_.' He admitted, winding his arms around her waist and lifting her so that she was now straddling his lap on the sofa. Neither could remember him moving to join her on the furniture, but they didn't question it.

'I couldn't have said it any better myself.' She bit her lip, her forehead resting against his for a moment before she captured his lips in a smouldering kiss that allowed them both to feel the infatuation, tenderness and love they both felt for each other.

In that moment, both felt completely settled and content with where their relationship stood. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and despite the dangers that were once again arising in Beacon Hills, the terror was minimalized by the fact that they knew they wouldn't have to face anything alone.

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I really needed a Scott McCall mate fan fiction in my life. **

**Hope you all had a nice Christmas, and that you have a great New Year!**

**-VampireGirl1797**


End file.
